imatrixfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Scene
Harvey Dent (Aaron Eckhart) was considered the future knight of Gotham City , the savior of good from the evil and corruption that was consuming the city. Dent was the hero that was able to stand up to the Mob and fearlessly sought to hunt down evil and reveal the corruption of the wickedness of the criminals in Gotham. Dent was the face of Gotham, the Knight without the mask, the man who could stand in front of the city as the face of good and banish maliciousness from Gotham. He was the White Knight, the savior of Gotham. However, the dichotomy of the situation was the fact that Harvey Dent was the man who fell into the felonious traits once his life, Rachel (Maggie Gyllenhaal ), was taken from him by the figure whom Dent most strongly advocated, Batman. After Batman was tricked into saving Dent instead of Rachel, Harvey Dent lost himself and his two faced nature was revealed turning the ‘White Knight’ into a corrupted figure revealing the truth of Harvey Dent. Harvey Dent falls from grace as his wicked nature is revealed. Gotham City put their faith in the wrong man “The world is cruel and the only morality in a cruel world is chance, unbiased, unprejudiced, fair, 50/50” Gotham put their faith in the wrong person, they chose the wrong knight, and the Joker proved that even someone as good as Harvey Dent could fall, and he did. But Batman was not going to let that Happen he took the fall instead of Harvey. Batman let himself became the unknown martyr for the city of Gotham because Harvey was the face that Gotham needed. He was the advocate and savior that the city knew, trusted, and respected. Batman was the true hero, the hero who resisted the evil, corruption, and violence that everybody thought Dent stood for. Batman was the true hero but not the hero Gotham needed. Dent represented an unrealistic yet ideal hero and was the face Gotham needed, which was why Batman took the fall. The people needed to remember the White Knight as a figure of hope. The city needed Harvey Dent to be posed as a martyr, a man who gave his life for the good of his cause, a face that needed to be adored and remembered for his self-sacrifice. Batman took the fall for Dent’s actions because it is what needed to be done. In the final scene the lighting is placed on Gordon ’s son. This reveals the shed of truth and hope Batman has given Gotham. In almost every film where a character becomes a martyr or dies for a just cause the lighting is placed on another innocent character who learns the truth. It is a beam of light of clarity and sacrifice that reveals the people they martyrs are fighting for. It is like in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows how Harry Potter willingly sacrifices himself for the good of the wizarding world. Not because he is forced to but because he chooses to be a martyr in order to save his friends. He goes to Lord Voldemort ready to sacrifice himself for love. Another example is how Gandalf in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring sacrifices himself to save his friends and to save the world. It is self-sacrifice that Harry Potter, Gandalf, and Batman all know must be done for the greatness of the world they all sacrifice them out of love and hope for the people they love. Batman was the opposite of Harvey Dent he was not the hero Gotham deserved but the hero they needed. The people deserved to have their faith rewarded and that precise reason is why Batman takes the fall, for the good of the people. He is the hero Gotham deserves but not the hero Gotham needs right now. Batman is not a hero he is a silent guardian, a watchful protector, a dark knight. Works Cited Bradley, William. "Considering The Dark Knight Trilogy." The Huffington Post. TheHuffingtonPost.com, 15 Sept. 2012. Web. 07 Feb. 2013. IMDb. "The Dark Knight Ending." IMDb. IMDb.com, 2008. Web. 07 Feb. 2013. IMDb. "The Dark Knight." IMDb. IMDb.com, 2008. Web. 07 Feb. 2013. Rotten Tomatoes. "The Dark Knight (2008)." The Dark Knight. Fixter, 2008. Web. 07 Feb. 2013. Ruined Endings. "The Dark Knight Ending." The Dark Knight Ending / Spoiler. Pop Secrets, 2008. Web. 07 Feb. 2013.